


Rumors、Truth and History

by shizukukyou



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizukukyou/pseuds/shizukukyou
Summary: 12年前的旧作，原发地已经散失，重发纪念。根据后来漫画的发展，重新修改了死亡年龄（是的当时我写的时候没有想到Ace真的会英年早逝），加入了几句当时想写但没有写的句子。
Relationships: Smoker/ Portgas D. Ace, 斯摩格/艾斯
Kudos: 3





	Rumors、Truth and History

**Author's Note:**

> 12年前的旧作，原发地已经散失，重发纪念。  
> 根据后来漫画的发展，重新修改了死亡年龄（是的当时我写的时候没有想到Ace真的会英年早逝），加入了几句当时想写但没有写的句子。  
> 

楔子  
历史学家通称的后海贼时代，距离当初那个疯狂的大海贼时代也不过匆匆数十年。尘埃还未定，但疯狂与梦想好像开始渐渐地只属于那个年代，人们已经规范而有序地生活。

当时间的洪流奔腾而过，传说经过岁月的打磨将要变成谎言，人们才开始醒悟过来世界在社会学家宣称的所谓的进步的同时，他们又失去了什么。历史终于从富人的玩具柜里逃了出来。  
WestBlue的一位年轻人在某一天忽然发现他可以跟植物对话，可以聆听到深埋在这片大地下的声音的时候，一位历史学家就此诞生了。

这位历史学家凭借着他严谨的学风与天赋，成为了大海贼时代研究史界首屈一指的大师。

“在那个时代，以海军为代表的正义与以海贼为代表的邪恶之间的对立在哥尔·D·罗杰死后又达到了一个新的巅峰。或把此作为海贼史的最高峰亦无任何不妥。海贼王的死成为了开启一个时代的奠基石，这无论是政府还是民间都是未曾料到的。若说哥尔·D·罗杰的人生有何伟大之处，我会毫不犹豫地将这个事实高声说出来，尽管那将让官方难堪。”史学家在他的一本传世名著的序里这样说道，“我们这个时代最为可悲的是，大将早已沦为一个官衔、Monkey·D·Luffy变成一个标志，这些名称背后的含义不再有人追求，那些曾经唤起我们人类本性的东西已经沉睡在所谓文明的怀抱里。我们无知觉地活在一个没有‘人性’的时代。而这正使从安逸的迷梦中苏醒过来的有识之士陷入迷途。这便是我写作此书的原因。”

史学界认为史学家这本书最高的开创性，则是他一改以往编年体或是国别体的方式，而是以人物为脉络，将那个时代抽丝剥茧。

1>  
那本著作中最具争议的一点则是这位历史学家令人乍舌地将臭名昭著的海贼Portgas•D•Ace排在了Smoker中将的后面。

作为对这个评论家们所谓“惊煞世人”的排序的解释,史学家只是简单地提到了一个故事:  
Smoker从不接受任何采访,纵使话筒或者录音笔伸到了他嘴边,除了被他一掌挥开之外,记者们什么也得不到。基于无意间建立起的对抗性,Smoker中将虽然美名远扬,但在海军为数不多的伟人里,他却也是最不为媒体所爱的那一个。而Smoker对于媒体时时加诸于他的恶名同样亦是极具个人风格地置之不理。

据说政府为了挽回他在媒体里的声誉而专门开的会议在他说出这样一段话之后不了了之:“如果仅仅是为了向人们表述我对海军的做出的贡献或是我所信奉的正义,又或者是我究竟为何决定坚持追查MONKEY•D•LUFFY的话,那些人胡编乱造的新闻也足够满足人们了。对此我并无任何不满,所以也没有任何想说的。”

直到在结束某一次常规性巡逻的回程途中,蜂拥而上的记者们的问题依然没有得到任何答案。尽管热情消散,人们依然愿意争相一睹这位传说中的人物的风采。就在那个时候,一位当时还名不见经传的记者敏锐地问出了这样一个问题:“对Portgas•D•Ace,您是怎样看待的呢?”

那位中将罕见地停住了脚步,第一次也是最后一次回答了记者的问题:“……一个麻烦的对手。”

这位记者自此声名大噪。而在此之后,任何关于Ace的问题,Smoker秉持他一贯以来的风格,再也没有回答过。

可是按常理来说,以这位史学家的严谨风格,仅仅这样一个故事就将Portgas•D•Ace排在达斯琪少将的前面显然是极为不妥的。但是那位史学家自始至终也没有再给出任何解释或是左证。晚年的时候,他也仍然向来访的记者坚持他的排列并无任何出格或是不妥之处,但同时他也不愿意再给出更多的例证。

而那时，仍然在世的达斯琪中将，特别会见了这位历史学家。

如果需要解释的话,Smoker中将的个人魅力恰恰在于他的争议性。过分铁血的手段、“目中无人狂妄自大”(媒体语)的个性、激进的个人主义等等。所有的这些地方都足以让他的支持者崇拜得发狂,也足以让他的反对者找出一千万个谴责他的理由。

“这个时代早已不再需要神明,但依然渴望英雄。”对Smoker为何会得到任何一个海军的伟人都未曾得到过的极端贬斥和极度褒扬的待遇,史学家在一篇散文的手稿里这样解释道,“英雄站在常人高不可及的山之巅,无论如何努力,绝大部份人在最终总会绝望地发现他们之间仍旧咫尺天涯……你控制不了自己,在你跟英雄之间的这场硝烟弥漫的战争里,你只能选择爱他,或者恨他。”

对Smoker本人来说，旁人的揣测也好、恶意贬低也罢，这些于他都是无所谓的事，正如当年破天荒地搭理了记者之后，又仿佛对自己引起的波澜万丈波毫不知情。  
对于他本人来说，其实那只是他味同嚼蜡的枯燥搜查里的一个调味品。  
“Ace……”嘴巴微张到像要微笑的弧度，舌头贴近上颚；牙齿相互逼近，从喉咙里略带恶意地发出这个名字。他想起了那个记忆里明明总是爽朗地笑着的男人，心底传来一阵凉意。  
他一拳打到了墙上。壁炉的火像是回应一般惊慌地躲闪了一下，复又继续灼灼燃烧着。

Portgas•D•Ace，研究大海贼时代史无论如何都回避不过的一位伟大的海盗，享年20岁。

2>  
“没想到您也会来这里呢。”  
“啧。”他打量了一下必经之路,厌恶地咂了咂嘴。  
“每年都会有人来扫墓哦。很干净。”  
像是嫌弃少将过于多嘴似的,Smoker加快了前进的步伐。敏感地感觉到了他的意图,达斯琪也不再作声,小跑了几步跟上他。

那个人的墓和他敬仰的“父亲”的墓碑一起立在崖边。有一朵枯萎变黑的花脆弱地躺在碑前的绿地上,格外碍眼。  
“不知道为什么,每次送的花总是第二天就没剩多少了。”达斯琪把花放在墓前,很小心的用土埋住了根部。  
“停手吧,你还指望它们长出根来么?”  
“至、至少可以停留久一点。”  
“……这种事情死者又看不到,有什么意义。”  
“祭奠本质上就是做给生者的。说到底,您又是为什么来到这里呢?”  
“……嘁!”被手下呛住了,Smoker习惯性地用一个语气词表达了不满。  
“您有时候还真是不够坦率。”  
“不需要你来教训我,达斯琪。”  
“是关心您才这样说的。”  
“闭嘴。”厌烦地说完这句话之后,他仔细端详了Ace的墓碑。跟最初的不同,大概是开始一点一点地被植物侵蚀了。想起了Ace最初对他说的,你是烟,我是火,我们之间分不出上下的。  
结果他连他的墓碑都没办法，不能让它永远维持最初的模样，连毁掉它都做不到。  
粗糙的手指细细地摩擦着这块石板，Smoker脑子里忽然涌进了很多事情。  
他想这小子如果当初听了他爷爷的话，那么也许他们可以一起把酒言欢；或者互看不爽，见面就干上一架；又或者他会成为他的部下，在他做的过火的时候把他拉回来；还说不定某一天还是个小兵的那个小子忽然跑到他面前说要跟他决斗，然后在输掉之后欠揍地说一句：“你不过就是活得长了一点”，最后被他罚着连续一个月清扫厕所；也许在某个节日的时候，他还会找上他一起去玛丽乔亚一间不错的酒吧发泄着对现时制度的不满。  
“切，无聊。”

“Smoker中将……”身后的属下见状，担心地上前迈了几步。  
“我没事。”  
他想起某个阳光灿烂的下午，Ace不知好歹地跳上了他在阿拉巴斯坦临时据点的窗口，一脸无辜地大声问道：“Smoker，你要不要和我一起去泡温泉？”  
下意识的反应就是手化成烟雾把蹲在窗户上的那个傻瓜给捞了过来，“明目张胆地跳上我的窗台，你还真大胆啊。”  
“都说了我们之间分不出上下的……”头脑简单的海贼在发现手上被拷上了海楼石手铐的那一秒，才后知后觉地“啊”了一声。  
中将把手铐的另一端拷在了沙发扶手上：“给我老老实实待着，回来再解决你。”  
一脸不服气的海贼别扭地把头扭向另一边，脸上的雀斑看起来好像也抗议似的鲜活地跳动着，头上有几根毛翘了起来。他拍拍他的头，出门开会去了。  
晚上他把还在被拷着的已经睡着了的海贼扔进了温泉里。然后，不知道为什么，在海贼兴奋地把手伸过来的那一刻，用钥匙打开了锁。海贼舒舒服服地在温泉里打滚了好几个来回。他静静地在一边坐着，然后在对方一不小心把整个身体埋进水里，却因为恶魔果实的原因溺水的时候，一手把人捞了过来。  
在烟雾缭绕中接吻。  
在滚烫的石头边上一言不发地做爱。  
Ace——他有——穿上短衫时流畅的肌肉线条，与年龄相符的雀跃脚步，小腿精瘦，一直往上——只有他知道的触感的地方。  
Ace轻巧地跳到房顶上，小腿上窜出一息火焰，像烟火一样蹦跳了一下，然后消失。  
他说：“多谢款待，拜拜啦!”  
Smoker冷淡地回应了海贼的告别。  
第二天因为渎职，被罚检讨并停职三个月，他什么也没说。

在阿拉巴斯坦国内有个很有趣的传闻。据说很多年前,有一个名满天下的海贼在阿尔巴那十年一遇的大雨里一直坐到了雨季结束。当酒吧老板好心来邀请他去店里避雨的时候,海贼一改之前彬彬有礼的态度,非常火大地说:“老子就是要给那家伙证明老天也浇不灭我的火焰!”  
“您会发烧的。”  
“那证明我越战越勇。”海贼的脑袋用力地转向了另一边。  
“……那是你变弱的证明才对。”  
“随便你怎么说,我是绝对不会相信你那套歪理的。”  
“到底谁才是歪理啊……算了,随便你。”老板无奈地说着,转身回了店里。  
大雨里，海贼的眼睛越发地明亮。  
海贼在雨季结束的那一天,阿拉巴斯坦的沙漠重新变成金山、叶子还在滴落着阳光的时候,痊愈了一般神采奕奕地站起来离开了。走之前还专程向酒吧老板道别:“这些日子承蒙您的照顾了。真是万分感谢。”  
老板挪揄他:“你的火焰已经熄灭了了吗?”  
“不,见到阳光之后它好像更旺盛了。多谢关心。”彬彬有礼的海贼脱帽低身鞠了一躬,转身告辞了。  
某个享誉盛名的中将，在雨季那段时间里，脾气前所未有地暴躁。  
在某扇朝着这边，也许是某个玩忽职守的军官仿佛无意常开的窗里，陈列物过于贫瘠的办公桌上，只有烟灰缸里堆满了雪茄。  
久等而来的暴雨，从敞开的窗外跃进来雨点，让空气都渗出了霉渍。

3>  
“您不说什么吗？”达斯琪轻轻问道。  
“对那个家伙,我没什么好说的。”站在英年早逝的海贼的墓前,他用力地吸了一口烟,回答了达斯琪的问题。  
“……中将的正义,现在还是和原来一样吗?”  
“别问废话,达斯琪。”  
明明已经步入而立之年的少将握紧拳头,像少年一样大声地据理力争道:“那在阿拉巴斯坦的时候,为什么不抓他?其实您是知道的吧?艾斯先生在的事。”  
海贼的墓地选址就如同海贼生前的性格,高广敞亮。风从下面升上来,一不留神,刮走了他脖子上的围巾。十字墓碑上挂着海贼一直带着的那条项链,被风吹起又落下,碰到墓碑,叮叮作响。  
去他妈的立场，那些都是狗屁。  
中将把那条项链从墓碑上拿走了。

历史书上说，Portgas•D•Ace的墓址，就如同火焰消逝了一样，无人知晓。


End file.
